Oscuridad
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Travesía que tienen Kike, Curtis, Povedilla y Rita. Os pongo situación de las primeras temporadas ya que este fic lo escribí hace bastante.


Kike se despertaba aturdido, estaba oscuro, el suelo era de piedra. Tenía un dolor de cabeza fuerte, entornó los ojos y palpó la parded, encontró una puerta de hierro forjada y empezó a aporrearla. Una pequeña luz que salía de una ventana cruzaba la habitación en dos. Le dolía horrores el brazo derecho, se lo tantó, en relieve, al pacercer de una quemadura tenía el numero 2. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la escasa luz. Se irgió y tanteó la puerta, había una manilla, tiró, estaba cerrada. Probó de nuevo, nada, estaba encerrado.

-Sacadme de aquí porfavor, sacadme-gritó desesperado aporreando la puerta.

-No te van ha abrir- dijo una voz ronca entre las sombras.

Kike se sobresaltó, y miró hacia donde provenía la voz. Vió que la sobra se levantó, y retrocedió.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kike

-Número 1- dijo la sombra- Llevo 2 días aquí. Te ví llegar, no te preocupes se nos trata bien.

-¿Como llegastes aquí?¿Donde estamos?-preguntó Kike tocándose el brazo dolorído

-No sé donde estamos, ni tampoco se como llegué. Me secuestraron mientras recogía el correo.-explicó número 1

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, Kike notanto que la figura que no veía se aproximaba a él se echó hacia atrás pegándose completamente en la pared. Número 1 tocó la puerta y llegó hasta abajo, en donde había una pequeña rendija como la de un buzón;

-Por aquí llega la comida-explicó- No hace falta que retrocedas tanto, no voy a atacarte.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí-dijo Kike

-Como quieras-dijo Numero 1 sentándose al otro lado de Kike, en el suelo-¿Qué hacías antes de ir a parar aquí?

-Estaba en un bar con unos colegas, entré en el baño y ahora me encuentro aquí contigo-explicó Kike-¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Por gusto, estamos secuestrados Número 2-explicó N1

-¿Y por qué no han marcado como cerdos?-preguntó Kike sentándose al lado contrario que N1

-No tengo ni dea-contestó N1-Pero la verdad N2, no me interesa demasiado. Lo importante es que esté vivo...

No volvieron ha hablar, pasaron las horas, Kike se moría de hambre, y la comida no llegaba. ¿Que hora sería?¿Donde estaba?¿Se habrían dado cuenta sus amigos de que había desaparecido?. Cuando creía que iva ha desfallecer del hambre abrieron la pequeña rejilla, echaron por ella dos sandwiches y dos botellines de agua. Ambos se tiraron a por ellas. Empezaron a comer.

-¿Que edad tienes?-preguntó Kike

-21 años-contestó N1-¿Y tú?

-31.-comentó Kike-¿Estas casado?

-No, pero tengo novia ¿Y tú?-preguntó N1

-No estoy casado y tampoco tengo novia-dijo Kike

-¿31 años y sin novia?-dijo N1 dándole un trago al agua.

-Aún no he encontrado al hombre de mi vida-dijo Kike sin complejos

N1 se atragantó con el agua.

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Kike levantando una ceja

-No que se me ha ido el agua por otro lado-dijo tosiendo

Kike sonrió en la osucridad, sin saber lo que se le avecinaba.....

* * *

**En la comisaría de San Antonio** -

La sala donde se repartían los casos estaba hasta la bola, llena de gente preocupada. Entró Don Lorenzo y Gonzalo, todo se silenció un poco, pero aún seguían sonando preguntas de: ¿Donde está?

-Buenos Días, os he traido aquí a todos para que juntos solucionemos este caso. Han pasado 12h desde que Enrique Gallardo se encontrada con Rita, Naranjo y Povedilla fué al baño y de allí no regresó. Creemos que está vivo, pero no hay ningun rastro de su desaparición. Nadie vió salir a Kike de los baños, así que creemos que lo secuestraron allí mismo, y salieron por la salida de emergencia que posee ese baño, para luego ser trasladado en un coche. No hemos tenido contacto con lo secuestradores, así que hemos de esperar a recibir algun tipo de mensaje para poder seguir la pista y así encontrar a Kike. Muchas Gracias, y vuelvan ha su trabajo.

Todo el mundo se levantó dispuesto a irse

-¿No vamos ha hacer nada?-preguntó Curtis en voz alta deteniendo a todo aquél que iva ha salir.

Don Lorenzo se dió la vuelta y miró a Curtis detenidamente, esperando a que dijera algo más:

-¿Qué vamos a quedarnos aquí? Kike podría estar en cualquier sitio y nosotros aquí sin hacer nada...-sigió Curtis

-Naranjo, hasta que no tengamos contact...-empezó Don Lorenzo

-¿Y no vamos a investigar? Tenemos que esperar una puta llamada que puede que no llegue nunca.-dijo Curtis gritando

-Naranjo no me levante la voz-dijo Don Lorenzo

-ME DA IGUAL LO QUE USTED DIGA, ES MI AMIGO Y LO ENCONTRARÉ, NO ESPERARÉ DICHA LLAMADA.-gritó Curtis desesperado

-Naranjo suspendido de empleo y sueldo 3 días, largo todo el mundo-dijo Don Lorenzo y se fué

Todo el mundo salío en silencio, Curtis, Povedilla y Rita se quedaron sentados. Allí estaban, indefensos, habían estado al lado de Kike antes de que desapareciera...Si Kike hubiera entrado con él, no hubiera pasado nada...Nada de eso habría pasado y Kike estaría allí gastándole alguna broma a alguno de ellos....Pero nada...No tenían nada [n/a: Ya ves tú, por no tener Curtis no tenía ni sueldo].

36h, habían pasado ya 36h desde la desaparición de Kike. En la comisaría no se había recibido ninguna llamada de la desaparición, ninguna, nadie sabía nada de Kike, y nadie estaba investigando. Nadie se preocupaba por él. Curtis estaba en su casa, como no iva al trabajo tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, para pensar que iva ha hacer para ayudar a Kike...Estaba tumbado en el sofá cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, se levantó y fué ha abrir la puerta. Allí en el umbral estaba un mensajero.

-¿Curtis Naranjo?-le preguntó el mensajero

-Yo mismo-afirmó, firmó un papel que le tendían y recogió el paquete que le entregó el mensajero.

Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el paquete. Dentro había un álbum, lo abrió y se sorprendió. Dentro estaba la foto que se hicieron en la comisaría, fotos de Curtis Kike, Povedilla y Rita. Rió en algunas que salía haciendo el tonto, pero luego encontró otras en las que se quedó un poco extrañado. En ellas salían ellos 4, pero vestidos como fueron de copas, él día que desaparició Kike, había fotos de su mesa donde habían estado, otra foto de Kike entrando al servicio....Las fotos siguientes hizo que Curtis se estremeciera, en ellas salía Kike, desnudo de cintura para arriba, con los ojos vendados, sentado apoyado en una pared....En su brazo parecía haber una quemadura, pero llegó a desifrazla bien, a pie de foto había una inscripción;

_Sujeto 2; Fase de experimentación. Prueba 1_

Pasó las páginas pero no había ninguna foto más, el resto de páginas estaban en blanco, no había nada más. Llegó al final de la última página, y vió una inscripción en la tapa interior del álbum;

"_¿Encontrarás a tu amigo antes de que se acabe el tiempo, Curtis?"_

Curtis volvió a revisar el álbum, en busca de más comentarios pero nada...¿Qué hago? se preguntó Lo llevo a la comisaria y dejo que lo investiguen, o lo hago yo por mi mismo Esas preguntas estallaban en su cabeza, pero lo lograba darle respuesta. Optó por llevarlo a la comisaría, Silvia sabría que hacer, podría ayudar, podría encontrar a Kike...

Cogió el coche para llegar a la comisaría siendo obligado a entrar como visitante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Curtis?-preguntó Rita cuándo lo vió

-He recibido esto-contestó enseñandole él álbum-Salen fotos nuestras, del día en el que desapareció Kike, nosotros en el bar, Kike entrando al baño, sale una de Kike con los ojos vendados, parece que no está consiente.

-Vírgen de río seco ¿Cúando te ha llegado?-preguntó Rita llevandose las manos a la boca de la sorpresa.

-Hoy. Hay una nota al final, se dirige a mí diciendo de que si seré capaz de rescatarlo con vida-explicó a Rita-Voy a llevarselo a Silvia para que lo mire, a ver si hay huellas o algo coño.

Fué para el laboratorio a ver si allí se encontraba Silvia, Rita lo siguió preocupada. Entraron y se encontraro a la inspectora revisando algo en el micróscopio.

-¿Qué quereís?-preguntó dándose la vuelta y viendo quien era

-Sra. Inspectora, hoy me han mandado esto. De Kike.-explicó Curtis y se lo entregó

Ella con cuidado lo revisó, y se quedó mirando con detenimiento la foto en la que se veía a Kike atado. La miró por todos los ángulos, fijándose en cada detalle, para encontrar algo, por mínimamente que sea, cualquier , no encontraron nada. Revisaron la escritura y comprobarón huellas pero nada, no encontraron nada que pudiera decirles algo de donde estaba Kike. Llaron a la puerta, abrieron, era Gonzalo;

-Hola Silvia, esto...Rita preguntan por tí en recepción. ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó

Rita se marchó mientras que Curtis le explicaba a Gonzalo lo que era. Rita llegó a recepción y no vió a nadie conocido;

-¿Ha venido alguien preguntando por mí Charo?-le preguntó a la recepcionista mirando de lado a lado.

-Si, un hombre muy guapo, ha dejado este sobre para tí. Me ha dicho que tenía mucha prisa y que no podía quedarse.-dijo la recepcionista muy animada entregándole un sobre acolchado a Rita.

Está lo miró, ponía su nombre y la dirección de la comisaría como señas de entrega, pero no tenía remitente. Lo abrió y lo echo sobre la mesa de él salió un caset pequeño de grabadora, y un papel en el que venía escrito;

_Sólo 32 h para salvar a Número dos. ¿Lo encontrarás con vida Rita?_

* * *

**En el zulo**

Kike recorría el poco espacio que había en su celda. Estaba histérico, hacía dos horas que se habían llevado a su compañero, y al cabo de una había escuchado un disparo....No se lo pudo creer, habían sacado aquel chabal para matarlo...Y si sus amigos no se daban prisa el acabaría por el mismo camino. Le habían echo grabar una cinta con una pistola en la nuca, su compañero dijo que a él le habían echo lo mismo...Pero aún así estaba confuso.

-Daros prisa....-dijo Kike al silencio

Pasaban las horas y no daban señales de vida, ni sus secuestradores ni sus amigos. Se imaginaba lo peor, tendría el mismo destino que número 1 y no lo quería. Lógico, no quería morir, pero tendría que asimilarlo...Con unas palabras que jamás hubiera querido leer.

**En comisaria**

El laboratorio de Silvia estaba silencioso, en él se encontraban Don Lorenzo, Rita, Curtis, Pove y Silvia. La inspectora ya había examinado el sobre y la nota y al no encontrar huellas se puso a examinar la cinta, comprobando que no corrían peligro la introdujo en una grabadora y le dió a Play. Se escuchó la voz temblorosa de Kike:

_Me llamo Enrique Gallardo, tengo 31 años de edad y estoy secuestrado. He de decir que me encuentro bien. Me gustaría que dejaran de buscarme, he decidido que he de morir. No quiero morir, este mundo no tiene sentido. No he ganado nada en esta vida, y no tengo a nadie que se preocupe por mí. No merezco vivir. Porfavor dejen su busqueda._

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir después de haber escuchado la cinta. ¿Aquello era verdad? Era cierto que Kike no quería que siguiera su busqueda, por la que apenas habían echo algo...

-Sra. Inspectora puede ponerla otra vez. Creo haber escuchado algo.-pidó Povedilla respetuosamente.

Ella, la puso. Y todos se acercaron a la grabadora para escuchar más detenidamente. Era cierto, se escuchaban varios ruiditos de fondo. Muy débiles pero al fin y al cabo ruidos.

-Hay, pare, pongalo otra vez-dijo Curtis, Silvia hizo lo pedido y rebobinó y lo volvió a poner.

Se escuchaban gritos y un ¡¡GOL!!, demasiado fuerte para ser de un campo normal. Eso no era todo. Se escuchaba ruidos cercanos de crujidos. Parecidos al de un papel moviendose. Silvia paró la grabadora.

-¡¡Lo está leyendo!!-exaltó Curtis gritando-Lo lee, es una nota

-Han escuchado el ¡Gol!?-preguntó Don Lorenzo

-Si, demasiado alto para provenir de un campo local...¿Estará cerca del Bernabeu?-explicó Silvia

-Puede ser. Mandaremos allí unas cuantas patrullas. Curtis, Rita y Povedilla iros con la furgoneta.

Todos salieron del laboratorio, Curtis se dirigó a sus amigos.

-Id bajando, tomo un poco de agua por si acaso encontramos a Kike y bajo.

Rita y Povedilla se fueron hacia el garaje, y Curtis hacia la "cocina" (n/a: donde está el microndas(se escribe así??)). Se dirigió hacia la máquina de bebidas, y escuchó la puerta. Se volvió, para fijarse el rostro de aquella persona, pero enseguida quedó incostiente en el suelo.

Se revolvió en el suelo. Con los ojos cerrados se puso bocarriba. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, apoyó las manos en el frío suelo para sentarse. Abrió los ojos, solo veía oscuridad...Se echó su pelo a lo afro hacia atrás, se le alivió un poco el dolor. Se lenvantó del suelo, para volver a él de rodillas, recibió un golpe en los gemelos, he hizo que se callera de rodillas.

-No te muevas-dijo una voz ronca a su espalda

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Curtis volviendo la cabeza, recibió un culetazo de un arma en el pómulo, sabía que no debía de mirar.

-¿Donde está Kike?-preguntó

No obtubo respuesta. Alguien le cogió de los brazos y se los ató por la espalda, le obligaron a levartarse y andar por un "pasillo" del el aparceían una pocas luces, Curtis miró de reojo a los dos hombres que habían a sus lados. Estaban vestidos de negro, solo se le veían los ojos, eran altos, muy altos, ivan a compañados de dos metralletas. Lo arrastraron a una habitación que se encontraban a su derecha. En ella había un hombre, igual que los demas, pero algo más menudo.

-Trae a número dos-dijo unos de los que estaba con Curtis

El hombre que ya estaba en la habitación "abrió" una puerta que estaba detrás de él. Estaba super camuflada, no parecería que era una puerta de no ser por un hueco que tenía lo suficiente como un buzón de correos. De él sacaron a un hombre muy blanco de piel con una capucha puesta.

-¿¡Kike eres tú!?-preguntó Curtis, recibió otro cueltazo en la cara

-¡¿Curtis?!-respondió el hombre de la capucha.

Entre ellos se gritaron, preparandose para algo incierto. Cerraron la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban, a N2, lo pusieron de rodillas mirando a la pared. Uno de ellos apuntó a Kike, otro a Curtis. Desataron a Curtis y le pusieron un arma en las manos, apuntando en dirección a Kike.

-Mátalo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Curtis, aquello era una broma

-He dicho que le mates-dijo el mismo hombre llevando su mano a la nuca de Kike (que por cierto costaba trabajo porque Curtis se resistía).

-Mátalo-dijo el hombre de su izquierda apuntándolo con el arma.-Has de matarlo si quieres salvarte.

-No pienso hacer nada, es mi amigo-dijo Curtis

-No tienes opción, si no lo matas tú lo mataremos de todos modos. La diferencia será si quieres salvarte o no.-explicó el hombre de su derecha

-No pienso matarle.-dijo Curtis, tanto tiempo con Kike, eran como hermanos no podía hacer eso, jamás

-Hazlo si no quieres morir-dijo el hombre de la izquierda incrustándole el arma en la nuca,

-No

-Hazlo Curtis...Sálvate-dijo Kike con voz hueca, estaba llorando.

-No pienso hacerlo

-Hazlo

-¡NO!-la mano de Curtis temblaba, el dedo índice acariciaba el gatillo

-Hazlo

-He dicho que no...

¡Bang!

Todo se volvió negro.

~ Fin ~


End file.
